Love You Sakura
by Shizuku Hiko
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis muslimah membawa aura religi di sekitarnya. akankah Sasuke sang pria yang mencintainya mampu mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Sakura sepenuhnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Love You Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

"Allahuakbar Allahuakbar" terdengar suara kumandang adzan berbunyi, seorang gadis berambut pink pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Emmh," lenguh Sakura –gadis berambut pink tadi- seraya duduk dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Ah sudah adzan rupanya" lalu gadis itupun bergegas dari tempat tidurnya dengan lemas menuju kamar mandinya. Sakurapun membasuh mukanya dengan sabun muka, dan di teruskan dengan mengambil air wudhu.

Setelah selesai mengambil air wudhu dan keluar dari kamar mandi, sakura pun langsung memakai mukenah dan menggeraikan sejadah, dan mulailah sakura melaksanakan ibadah sholat shubuh. Sakura memang wanita muslimah yang sholehah.

Sakura adalah warga asli jepang, namun pada saat Sakura menginjak bangku SMP, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Indonesia, di sana Sakura di pesantrenkan. saat ayah Sakura mengenal seorang ustad di Jakarta. Lalu kemudian Sakura dan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk masuk islam. 4 tahun kemudian ayah Sakura di panggil kembali bertugas di kota konoha. Alhasil Sakura dan orang tuanyapun pindah kembali ke konoha.

Setelah selesai sholat, sakura langsung bergegas mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah 20 menit kemudian Sakura telah selesai dari acara mandinya, lalu keluar dengan handuk yang di lilitkannya dengan rapih. dan kemudian ia menyiapkan seragamnya yang hendak ia pakai. Lalu kerudung putihnya dan rok panjangnya. Ayah sakura memang memesannya khusus untuk sakura rok dan baju yang panjang, dan meminta idzin agar memperbolehkannya berjilbab saat sekolah kepada kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Astagfirullah, aku lupa memasukan buku ino yang ku pinjam." ucap sakura setelah selesai dari acara memakai seragamnya dan jilbabnya dan tidak lupa memoleskan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya. Lalu sakurapun mengambilnya di rak buku pelajarannya.

"Untung aku ingat." ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil memasukan buku itu kedalam tas tali satu nya itu. Setelah selesai memakai kaos kaki, Sakura langsung turun ke bawah menghampiri orang tuanya, namun sekarang masih jam setengah 6, Sakura menyempatkan untuk menyapu halaman depan,

'Alhamdulillah semalam tidak hujan, jadi aku tidak perlu mengepel lagi dan langsung bisa berangkat, tapi sebelumnya aku sarapan dulu, aku tidak ingin membuat kaa-san khawatir' batin Sakura seraya tersenyum. Lalu ia bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou kaa-san. Bagaimana pagi kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghampiri kaa-sannya yang sedang menyantap sarapan. Lalu di kecupnya pipi kaa-sannya tersebut dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Alhamdulillah pagi kaa-san indah sakura, ayo Sakura habiskan makanmu. Nanti kau bisa telat!" ucap rin kaa-san sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan memulai mengunyah rotinya yang sebelumnya ia sudah membaca do'a sebelum makan.

"Hm, oh yah, tou-san mana?" Tanya Sakura setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tou-san sedang ada panggilan kerja di kantornya, jadi tidak sempat sarapan di rumah." ucap rin, lalu menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya. Sakurapun hanya diam tak menjawab, lalu melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian sakura selesai sarapan dan tidak lupa meminum air putih dan membaca do'a sesudah makan.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat sekolah dulu yah." Ucap sakura sambil bergegas merapihkan piring yang iya pakai tadi lalu menaruhnya ke tempat cucian piring. Kemudian kembali ke meja makan untuk menghampiri kaa-san nya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati sayang" ucap rin, lalu Sakurapun mengecup lengan kaa-san nya.

"Asalamu'alaikum"

"Wa'alaikum salam" balas Rin tersenyum, betapa senangnya ia mempunyai putri yang solehah seperti Sakura. Saat sampai di gerbang rumahnya, Sakura mendapati seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohayou!" sapa Sasuke di depan pagar rumah sakura.

"Ah ohayou" balas Sakura seraya menunduk, lalu mendongak sebentar ke pria tersebut. "Sasuke-san? Tumben kau pagi-pagi sudah ke rumah ku?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan posisi menunduknya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi stoicnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ma-maaf, memangnya ada apa kamu pagi-pagi seperti ini kerumahku?"

"Hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu saja," ucap Sasuke datar tak tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan gadis kita pagi ini setelah mendengar pelanturannya, tentu saja Sakura sangat senang dan berdebar, namun Sakura segera menepis perasaan itu dan langsung menghela nafas pelan dan ber-istighfar di dalam hati.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, tapi aku" ucapan Sakura tertunda saat sasuke cepat-cepat memotong ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, hanya berangkat bareng saja, masa tidak bisa?" ucap Sasuke bosan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Tapi, a-aku"

"Hai Sakura!" lagi –lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang kita kenal adalah sahabat dekat Sakura, Ino Yamanaka. Lalu Sakurapun menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya itu, lalu iapun tersenyum senang

"Hai Ino!" balasnya sambil tersenyum, Sasukepun hanya terperangah melihat senyuman Sakura yang jarang Sakura perlihatkan kepadanya itu. Lalu iapun mendengus sebal.

"Sasuke? sedang apa kau di depan rumah sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakurapun mengikuti arah pandang ino dan ia mendapati wajah tampan rupawan di hadapannya, buru-buru ia menundukan pandangannya lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke seadanya, lalu iapun pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada sakura dan ino. Sakurapun menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" ajak Ino dan Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyumannya yang juga tak lupa ia tampakan di wajah cerahnya.

~o0**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**0o~

Sakura dan Ino berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga Sakura mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti melecehkan dari beberapa gadis di belakangnya. Mungkin bisa di bilang cibiran untuknya.

"Hei coba kau lihat! Itu gadis ber-rok panjang yang suka menggoda sasuke-kun,"

"Ah benar, lihat saja sampai sasuke-kun selalu mendekatinya, apa dia menggunakan sesuatu heh?" balas gadis lainnya dengan sedikit berbisik, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dasar!" balas gadis sebelumnya seraya memandang punggung sakura sinis. Sakura hanya diam seraya mengucapkan istighfar di dalam kalbu nya. Lalu Ino yang sedikit mendengar bisikan mereka pun mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri gadis-gadis yang tadi membicarakan Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan hah?!" Tanya ino sinis, sakura yang sadar akan respon ino pada gadis-gadis tersebut yang notebane sudah mencibir dirinya bukan ino, tetapi malah ino yang marah.

"Ino sudah, kita kembali ke kelas saja, tidak baik seperti ini" ujar sakura memegang lengan ino, para gadis hanya membalas tatapan sinis ino sama sinisnya, sesekali mereka menatap sakura melecehkan.

"Apa masalahmu hah!" balas salah satu gadis di situ, ino hendak menghajar gadis itu namun segera di tahan oleh sakura.

"Ino. Ayo ke kelas,"ujar sakura tegas namun dengan suara yang lembut. Inopun menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menatap para gadis itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan kalian karena sahabatku, awas saja kalau sekali lagi kau mencibirnya!" ucap Ino dengan pandangan yang sedikit lebih sinis dari sebelumnya. Para gadis hanya bungkam melihat tatapan Ino. Lalu mereka berduapun –Sakura dan Ino- berjalan meninggalakan para gadis-gadis yang menatap mereka diam.

"Hei Ino!" seru sebuah suara di belakangnya yang mulai mendekati ino dan Sakura. Ino lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang duren tengah melambai-lambaikan lengannya di udara.

'Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ino to the point. Naruto kini sudah sampai di hadapan Ino dan Sakura, Sakura menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto? Kenapa nafasmu tidak beraturan?" Tanya Sakura yang berada di belakang ino. Naruto menyengir kuda lalu dengan senang hati ia menjawabnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Aku sedang mencari Teme! Di mana yah dia? Aku cari di mana-mana tidak ada, aku cari di kolong mejapun tidak ada!" Tanya Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut, memunculkan kesan imut -?- di wajah rubahnya.

"Baka!" timpal ino akhirnya "untuk apa kau mencari Sasuke di kolong meja?" Tanya Ino seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Bisa jadi teme sedang pingsan tak elitnya di bawah meja bukan? Seperti tahun lalu?"

"Hn." tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. "Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu dobe, itu memalukan!" semua spontan menoleh keasal suara, terlihat disana Sasuke yang tengah melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan di tembah menatap mereska tatapan datarnya.

"Temeee!" seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. Segera ia peluk sahabat sehidup sematinya -?- dengan erat. Sasuke Nampak kesal dan dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh naruto menjauh.

"Hentikan itu Dobe!" bentak Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sedikit takut dengan bentakan Sasuke, karena ia hidup dalam lingkunga keluarga yang damai, tanpa adanya perlakuan kekerasan.

"Maaf temee.. ku kira kau kenapa-napa." Balas naruto dengan wajah bersedih. Sasuke tak ingin menanggapinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. tanpa sengaja mata Sasuke bersobrokan dengan mata emerald indah milik Sakura, gadis yang menarik hatinya.

"Ino, kita kekelas saja." ucap Sakura pelan saat sadar Sasuke terus melihatnya. Ino mengangguk menandakan setuju dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Naruto, Sasuke kami ke kelas dulu yah. Jaa ne!" ujar Ino sambil melewati mereka berdua, di ikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sedangkan pandangan Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari gerak-gerik Sakura.

**TBC**

Hallo semuanya :) ini fanfic pertama saya di FFN .. kalau ada kesalahan / kejanggalan mohon kritik dan sarannya yah! jangan lupa REVEW nya yah minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah 15 menit sakura berkutat dengan novel islam di tangannya. Ia nampak sangat serius membacanya hingga tak sadar sedari tadi ia terus di perhatikan oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dari pintu kelas dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja Sakura. Ia memiliki rambut merah bata, dan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tepat didepan Sakura. Sakura pun terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara –laki-laki berambut merah pucat tadi- di depannya.

"Gaara-senpai?"

"Sedang apa sendirian? Tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Gaara antusias kepada Sakura, sakura hanya menunduk dan menggeleng. Sedangkan Sasuke –orang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua- berdecak kesal. Tangannya mengepal kencang serta menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Gaara 'kurang hajar kau rambut merah, ingin mendahuluiku huh?' batinnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku sedang membaca novel senpai. enrr maaf, bisakah senpai duduk sedikit lebih jauh dariku?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sedangkan gaara hanya gelagapan lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. 'rasakan!' batin Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis , yang masih saja memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Err baiklah." Gaara bangkit berdiri dan duduk dibarisan seberang. "di sini sudah cukup jauh?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yah senpai," Angguk Sakura "Eng maaf, ada perlu apa senpai menghampiriku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang sampul novelnya.

"Apakah kau ada waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang samar-samar terdapat sedikit rona merah. (imuutnya .)

"Nanti malam?" Ulang Sakura sambil menatap gaara heran , kemudian kemballi menunduk " Kenapa tidak dibicarakan sekarang saja?" Tanya Sakura, sesekali ia menatap wajah gaara yang terkesan _Cool_ dan tampan. Dan Sasuke masih saja setia menguping di belakang . Kemudian gaara menolehkan pandangannya tepat di belakang barisan Sakura . sedangkan Sasuke hanya berpura-pura melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin karena ia memergoki Gaara yang terus memandangnya.

"Harusnya Aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa kau memperhatikan kami sedari tadi? Kau kira aku tidak sadar?" Tanya Gaara dingin. Sedangkan Sakura mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke ada dibelakangnya, sedari tadi?

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" balas Sasuke sinis. Gaara tidak ingin menunjukan wajah dinginnya saat berhadapan dengan Sakura, lebih baik ia tak memusingkan masalah tadi. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa nanti malam, lain kali saja yah Sakura." ucap Gaara sembari memberikan senyuman andalannya. "Aku ke kelas dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." lanjut Gaara kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu kelas dan berjalan menjauhi kelas.

Setelah Gaara benar-benar pergi dari kelasnya, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa huruf yang tertera di tombol ponselnya. Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan kesunyian ini mendengus dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang tertekuk.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya, ia balas menatap Sakura yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya , Sasuke sempat merona melihatnya, namun ia segera memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya. Sakura lagi-lagi menundukan wajahnya dan kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku sedang menunggu ino, dia sedang meminjam album alumni angkatan kemarin diruang guru." jawab Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam seraya menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

'_Ini kesempatan ku untuk berbicara dengannya' _batin Sasuke senang. Iapun menghampiri Sakura dan duduk ditempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Gaara.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Sasuke, Sakura menengadah menatap Sasuke, namun kembali menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona. Namun tidak di sadari oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa kau mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap seorang pria?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benaknya selama ini. Jujur saja ia takut jika Sakura memang sudah mencintai seorang lelaki selain dirinya. Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup, lalu ia kembali menunduk. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Seberapa Pentingkah jawabannya untuk pemuda itu?

"Sudahlah jawab saja." Balas Sasuke angkuh. Sakura tampak bingung terhadap pemuda di hadapannya ini. Apa dia harus menjawabnya sekarang?

"Akuu… aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura gugup. 'Ya Allah.. Apa yang harus hamba lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini?' batin sakura berkecamuk.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menerima Gaara Heh? kau menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendecih pelan. Seringai miris ia tampakkan di hadapan Sakura. Sakura Nampak sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Sakura kembali menunduk, namun raut wajahnya menampakan wajah bingung dan cemas.

"… Tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil meremas jari-jarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, didalam hatinya sudah bersorak senang dan jika ia bukan keturunan dari keluarga uchiha, ia akan berlari-lari gembira sambil memeluk Sakura –Ok itu berlebihan.

"Ehhem." dehem Sasuke pelan "Kenapa? Bukankah dia cukup keren dan tampan?" Tanya sasuke yang sesungguhnya ia sangat merutuki pertanyaannya yang bodoh itu. Tapi ia hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh pandangan Sakura terhadap seorang pria.

"Kau benar." Jawab Sakura , Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming, Sakurapun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "tetapi aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyukai Gaara-senpai. Karena dia berbeda Agama denganku. Kurasa, hubungan persahabatan saja sudah cukup untukku" Lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa salah tingkah saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. 'Astagfirullah' batin Sakura segera. baru saja Sasuke merasa senang karena dapat melihat senyum Sakura hanya untuk dirinya saat itu, namun Sakura segera mengakhirinya dan itu sungguh membuat Sasuke kecewa.

"Maaf Sasuke-san. Aku harus segera menjemput Ino keruang guru." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri dan memasukan novelnya kedalam tasnya. Lalu segera berjalan sambil memakai tas gendongnya. "permisi" ucap Sakura saat berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura. Entah kenapa sikap angkuh dan asal bicaranya itu terhenti seketika jika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura tengah berjalan menulusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia segera merogoh tasnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

**_Ino_**

_Forehead! Aku ada di gerbang, kau ke sini saja sekarang!_

Ia terdiam membaca pesan tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Sasuke yang berjalan jauh di belakang sakura hanya asyik melihat gerak-gerik sakura, alisnya sempat berkerut karena Sakura telah mendapatkan pesan,' apa jangan-jangan si rambut merah itu?' Pikirnya.

Saat Sakura sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya . ia menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok terdekat lalu melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sambil terus melihat gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Ino!"

"Forehead! Lama sekali !" balas Ino sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Gomen" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. "Ayo" ajak Sakura , ino pun mengangguk dan berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Kau habis berbicara dengan Gaara?" Tanya ino sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura menatap Ino heran lalu menunduk .

"Yah, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura . Ino hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Aku melihatnya tadi, tepat di belokan koridor sekolah yang menuju kelas kita." Sakura kembali menatap ino, ia melihat sorot kecewa dari mata Ino. Namun Sakura tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut, ia hanya diam sambil bergumam kata 'oh'.

"Saat sampai di halaman rumah Sakura, Sakura pamit duluan pada Ino . mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"jaa ne Sakura!" ucap ino. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya dengan membuka gerbangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Assalamu'alaikum. kaa-san?" ucap Sakura saat sampai di ruang keluarga, ia menghampiri rin yang duduk di sofa keluarga dan mengecup lengan Kaa-san nya.

"Waalaikumussalam." Jawab Rin seraya tersenyum. "langsung Sholat ashar sayang" ucap rin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Yah kaa-san."

"Sakura, jika sudah selesai, kaa-san boleh minta tolong? Tolong berikan surat ini pada Uchiha Sasuke agar di sampaikan kepada orang tua nya." Pinta Haruno rin sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berisikan surat yang sudah tertutup rapih.

"Yah kaa-san. Kalau begitu Sakura ke atas dulu." Balas Sakura setelah menerima amplop tersebut, lalu bergegas ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sasuke-kun!" sasuke yang tengah santai berjalan seketika terhenti langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo berlari-lari kecil sambil melambaikan lengannya ke udara. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya teman masa kecilnya itu datang kembali ke dalam hari-harinya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum manis, ia memakai jaket tipis hitam dan syal merah yang melilit leher jenjangnya.

"Ogenki desuka Sasuke-kun?"

"Genki desu" jawab Sasuke masih dalam tahap menerima keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini. "kau pulang ke konoha? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Suna?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang lebih cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang pernah ia lihat.

"Aku rindu padamu dan juga Konoha, aku meminta liburan kepadaTousan." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah seperti yang biasa Sasuke lihat.

"Souka." Balas Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan Santai di ikuti Hinata yang berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke. Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Ia tak menyangka, Sasuke yang selama ini ia rindukan, sudah remaja dan semakin tampan dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

Saat hampir Sampai gerbang rumahnya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Ia tengah berdiri memegang sebuah amplop di tangannya dan memandangnya sedikit heran. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sama herannya dengan Sakura.

'Siapa dia?'

**TBC**

Chapter 2 update! ^^ #udahTau sebelumnya gak nyangka lho ada yang mau Review fict saya.. Arigatou ne ! saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. untuk kritik dan saran bisa di kirim lewat Riview dibawah ini. ^^

**NandaRuki**

makasiih ^^ ini udah update. iyah makasih juga buat koreksiannya , sangat membantu. Review lagi yah ^,^

**evacupuu**

gomen ne kalau memang fanfic ini aneh.. saya memang masih newbie, dan masih dalam proses belajar . setidaknya terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca.

**Lilids Lilac**

Arigatou senpai atas pujian dan koreksiannya ^_^ . koreksiannya sangat membantu. ini sudah diperbaiki di Chapter 2, meskipun mungkin masih ada beberapa kesalahan yang masih tidak disadari oleh saya. Review lagi yah senpai ^^

**Chitanda Chi-chan**

Arigatou ^^ .. review lagi yaah

**Kihara**

Ok ! ^^ chapter 2 sudah di update! Review lagi yah

Yapz.. sekian balasan review saya... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love You Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^,^/**

**.**

* * *

**::Chapter 3::**

'Siapa dia?'

Hinata menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, cara berpakaian yang jarang ia lihat, namun ia pernah melihatnya di sebuah jejaring sosial -internet. Sasukepun melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan hinata mengikutinya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Hinata. "Ah perkenalkan ini Hinata temanku." Ujar Sasuke gugup, Hinata hanya gelagapan dan di paksakan tersenyum. 'dia siapanya sasuke-kun?' batinnya. Kemudian segera tersadar dan dengan cepat ia mengulurkan lengannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Yo-yoroshiku ne?"

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku mo." Balas Sakura dengan sebelumnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum Hinata pun balas tersenyum -miris mungkin? Mengetahui Sahabatnya mempunyai seorang –yang menurutnya, entah siapanya Sasuke - yang sangat cantik dan baik hati.

"Sasuke-san , ini ada titipan surat untuk Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san." Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan. Sasuke menerima amplop tersebut dan memandangnya sebentar. Kemudian beralih kembali pada Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu, namun wajahnya tetap datar..

"dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus melihat Sakura yang menunduk. Hinata yang merasa tak di hiraukan hanya diam sembari melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian. 'dia... Sasuke menjadi ramah.' batin hinata yang tatapannya berhenti di wajah sasuke.

"Kaasan dan Otousan." Jawab Sakura. lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Hinata. "Hinata-san?" panggil Sakura. Hinata tersadar dan segera menoleh menghadap Sakura.

"I-iyah?" balas Hinata gugup.

"Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

"I-iyah. Sakura-san." Balas Hinata , pandangan Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari senyum Sakura, wajahnya semakin tersipu, namun segera di stabilkan saat Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Sasuke-san, Hinata-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Hinata menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari bergumam 'Hn'. Sakurapun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang. 'yah, sampai jumpa. Berhati-hatilah' kata-kata itu hanya dapat terucap dalam batin Sasuke, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap secara langsung. Menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Putri pertama dari Hiashi hyuuga. Sejak kecil ia sudah di ajarkan dengan keras bagaimana menjadi seorang putri dari Hiashi hyuuga, Presider perusahaan Hyuuga corp . Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu kalau hinata menyukainya sejak kecil, di lihat dari tingkahnya dan perhatiannya. Lelaki yang cukup peka.

"Sasuke-kun?" sasuke tersadar ketika Hinata memanggil namanya "ka-kamu kenapa melamun saja? " Tanya Hinata dan Sasukepun hanya diam mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"ayo jalan." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, di ikuti hinata di belakangnya. Saat sampai ruang tamu Sasuke mendapatkan kakak sulungnya tengah membaca Koran pagi yang sudah terlat di baca.

"Duduklah" ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan, Hinata pun mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Itachi yang peka dengan perkataan adiknya langsung menutup korannya dan melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Hinata?"

"Itachi-nii, A-aku datang untuk menemui kalian." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah malu-malu. Hinata berjalan dan duduk di sofa mewah yang tersedia di hadapan itachi, alhasil mereka kini duduk berhadapan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Konoha?" Tanya Itachi Uchiha –kakak sulung Sasuke tersebut- dengan penasaran.

"Ba-baru tadi pagi." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hhhh .." Itachi menghela nafasnya "kenapa tidak memberi tahuku lebih dulu?" Tanya Itachi seraya menyender di sofanya.

"Go-gomennasai.." ujar Hinata merasa bersalah. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. oh iyah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja nii-san." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Itachi sedari kecil selalu seperti ini, tak pernah ia berubah . ia selalu memberikan perhatian lebih dan selalu menemaninya di kala ia sedang bersedih.

"Souka. Wakatta!" balas itachi, tak lama Sasukepun datang dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan jaket biru berkupluk yang sudah ia ganti, dan Ia menggunakan celana berbahan jeans warna biru. Hinata tersipu melihatnya.

Sedangkan Itachi kini menatap wajah Hinata yang tersipu kala melihat penampilan Sasuke. Tatapan Itachi berubah menjadi sayu. Hal ini sudah biasa ia lihat dan iapun sudah biasa merasakan sakit hati ini. Sasukepun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak senang Hinata ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku senang." Sanggah Itachi "Maaf, sepertinya aku masih ada keperluan di kamar. Kau ajak Hinata mengobrol saja yah." lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum –di paksakan-. Itachipun beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamarnya di samping kamar Sasuke, di lantai atas.

'Cklek' 'Brakk'

Sesampai di kamarnya, Itachi langsung mengunci diri. Dan ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran kingsize berseprai ungu lavender –identik dengan warna kesukaan Hinata. Pikirannya tak bisa terlepas dari sekelebat wajah gadis itu, wajahnya semakin cantik dan dewasa, senyumnya yang semakin memikat, dan perilakunya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu yang jujur ia sangat menyukai sikap pemalu gadis itu.

~oO0Oo~

Sakura tengah berbaring di kasurnya sembari membaca novel. Bola Matanya bergerak mengikuti arah kalimat yang ia baca. Seketika ia teringat akan kejadian tadi . ia lalu menaruh novel itu di sampingnya dan Sakura mengambil HPnya yang ternyata sudah ada pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia baca. Iapun bangkit duduk dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**_Gaara-san :_**

_Sakuraa? Apa kau sibuk?_

16:24

Sakura segera mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat, ia takut Gaara salah paham karena ia belum membalas pesannya sedari tadi.

**_To: Gaara-san_**

_Tidak, memangnya ada apa Gaara-san? Gomennasai, aku baru membalasnya_

16:39

Setelah ia mengirim balasannya, tak lama balasan dari gaara pun datang.

**_Gaara-san_**

_Bisa tidak malam ini kita bertemu?_

16:40

Sakura tampak berfikir 'malam ini?' ia tidak mungkin bisa keluar, dan ia pun tidak mau keluar malam hari. Itu adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari. Menurutnya keluar pada saat malam hari tidak baik untuk seorang gadis sepertinya, kecuali untuk hal yang penting dan bermanfaat.

**_To: Gaara-san_**

_Maaf . aku tidak bisa._

16: 43

**_Gaara-san_**

_Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja_. J _sampai jumpa Sakura!_

16: 45

Sakura menaruh Hp nya dan turun dari kasur, ia melangkah turun menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai bawah. Rumahnya memang cukup luas dan megah, namun ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan seseorang melalui kekayaannya. Ino sahabatnya adalah penjaga toko bunga di rumahya. Namun Sakura memilih Ino menjadi Sahabatnya karena Inolah yang paling mengerti perasaan Sakura dan Sakura nyaman bersamanya.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Ia membawa segelas air putih itu ke meja yang tidak jauh dari kulkas, lalu duduk dan meminum air putih tersebut.

"Sakura… kau sudah memberi amplop berisi surat itu?" setelah mendengar pertanyaan ren. Sakura langsung menoleh dan meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

"Sudah kaa-san." Balas Sakura tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian Ren langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura. Gadis berkerudung pink itu menatap wajah Ren sambil menunggu apa yang akan Ren bicarakan.

"Kaa-san lupa menyampaikan ini padamu.." ujar wanita paruh baya berkerudung tersebut. Ren memberikan sebatang coklat kepada Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sakura memandang coklat itu bingung.

"dari siapa kaa-san?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit tekejut.

"kemarin malam teman laki-lakimu menitipkan ini untukmu. Namanya kalau tidak salah Sabaku Gaara." jelas Rin sambil memandang Sakura prihatin. Sakura hanya diam sambil melihat raut wajah kaa-sannya. "Sayang, kaa-san tidak ingin kamu terlalu jauh berhubungan dengan pemuda manapun yang bukan muhrim mu. kamu ini seorang muslimah, sikap seorang muslimah harus kau amalkan. Kaasan tau Sakura sudah remaja dan tahu mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirimu sendiri." Nasihat itu Ren berikan pada Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Sakura berfikir sejenak, memang belakangan ini dia agak dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu adalah Gaara. tetapi baginya Gaara hanyalah sebatas teman dan seorang kakak kelas.

"maafkan Sakura kaasan. Sakura hilaf. Insya Allah, Saku akan memperhatikan dan menyikapi hal ini dengan lebih baik." Balasnya. Rin pun tersenyum dan mengusap ujung kepala Sakura yang tertutupi oleh kerudung pinknya. Sakura balas tersenyum.

**TBC**

Hai minna.. Gomen baru di Publish .. apakah sudah ada kemajuan di dalam pengetikkannya? mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yah senpai-senpai. :) jujur kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan saya dalam membuat fanfic, meskipun mungkin masih banyak kejanggalan dan kesalahan yang masih belum saya sadari.. Saatnya membalas Review

**Lhylia Kiryu**

Arigatou Senpai atas pendapatnya.

^^ iyah. Gomen, masih banyak kesalahan disana sini.

Aamiin .. Review lagi yah senpai..

**kihara**

Ok ! ini sudah Update ^^ Review lagi yah..

.

Sekian balasan review dari saya.. kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah berkenan membacanya. ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


End file.
